Talk:Town Square
Luxury passenger line RR construction flophouses construction camp "luxury passenger line" - odd wording - what was it before, if it was meant to be main transit/main transportation for the city? Maybe just a round commentary about how amazing it was as a complete working system versus the disorder of systems in most cities. Just_a_Fad implies was built pretty early 21:39, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :What's your point? Are you saying you don't like this choice as a quote or is this just a criticism of the Audio Diary Wrong Side of the Tracks in general? :Unownshipper (talk) 22:36, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Check out the original train model before being downgraded to fit in the game, it looks quite fancy enough to have originally been a luxurious passenger line. Moreover it doesn't look big enough for mass transit, like to bring workers to Hephaestus and Neptune's Bounty, or there should have been a lot touring Rapture everyday. Pauolo (talk) 23:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) You'd be suprised how many people you could fit in it (especially with straphangers) - and distances in Rapture at most was just a few miles (minutes).... You actually see alot of the fancy stuff still there under the grime in the game (part of the heavy art deco theme all over the place). Decorations might not be much added expense if you consider those things had to be built like tanks to handle water pressure (very) reliably. Mundane Trams were over decorated too. But the whole thing had to operated as 'transit' so calling it only a 'luxury line' (unless its because this particular line is special - resort, amusement park, art park...) - ::Maybe just that alot of the stuff in the audio diaries are hard to take literally (or offer difficulties to interpretation). Construction camps were temporary and for convenience (when nothing better was available and not preferable for paid workers). So implies early days when there wasnt much else and nothing anyone would waste much money on. Sinclair waxing poetic (you dont just 'hollow out' a concrete structure - the space around the operating infrastructure was just there and either the RR company or workers decided to make use to save money) ::RR construction in Rapture was also more technical - not like a scene from Blazing Saddles/Golden Spike. ::Later it could prove adaquate for poor no-longer-employed squatters. :: 23:36, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::On reflexion, can't argue with your points. Also yes that line has its lots of fancy places, and Fontaine Futuristics, other than being a company building, was a symbol of wealth and success in Rapture. - :::Sinclair is always expressing himself though metaphors, that's part of the character's charm I guess. It's possible Pauper's Drop was one of the first set of buildings made during the construction of Rapture, in order to stock materials, equipments and such. It doesn't look decorated like most of Rapture, and has dimensions too big to have originally been a workers camp. Another possibility: since it was called a maintenance junction, it could have been a temporary AE depot before the construction of the complex seen in Bio2 (which is quite well decorated in comparison). Pauolo (talk) 19:31, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Ball of Lightning At first I thought that it was something wrong with my graphics card, but it seems that other people also experience this phenomenon. There's a little ball of lightning that appears around the train car which is visible in some screenshots. It seems to be a bug worthy of noting. However, I would like some confirmation if whether the ball always appears there or it suddenly appears with what looks like a conflict with Electro-Bolt. UpgradeTech (talk) 19:15, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think I've ever noticed that thing before, but then I'm not paying too much attention to what's above in this level. Pauolo (talk) 19:35, February 9, 2015 (UTC)